


Hold On

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: KIN [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: An unwelcome person returns, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kara is the worlds most annoying wedding planner, Undercover, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: An unwelcome visitor, an undercover assignment and a wedding? AS their big day looms, a recovering Alex struggles to adjust to desk duty whilst Maggie gets the chance to go undercover for the DEO.(follows on from Miniature Disasters and Minor Catastrophes but can be read as a standalone)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from 'Miniature Disasters and Minor Catastrophes' which I can't thank you guys enough for all the love and support for. Hope you enjoy this one just as much - there'll be at least 2 updates a week! Let me know what you think! x

It had been three months since their last brush with death, that one that had culminated in Alex receiving a bullet to her left knee and an impromptu engagement announcement.

The DEO had placed Alex on indefinite leave and had swung things with the NCPD to have Maggie ‘work’ for them for some time on a classified assignment – the classified assignment, for which she was receiving full pay for, was spending time with her fiancée.

They made the most of the time off with lazy mornings, binge-watching boxsets and wedding planning. And, once Alex was off crutches, they finally went on their first vacation. It was only Cape May but, away from the hustle and bustle of National City, it felt like they were a million miles away. Two weeks flew by.

They spent the last day like they had the first, strolling hand-in-hand on the beach in glorious sunshine before finding a quiet spot to lay down some towels, rub sun cream on each other’s back and relax with a book.

It hadn’t mattered that Alex had seen every inch of Maggie’s body before, seeing her bask on a beach in a bikini and shorts did things to her. A lot of things. Above all else, it absolutely mesmerized her. She was marrying _her_. A little under a year ago, she was painfully single and confused as hell. Now, she was engaged to this gorgeous girl and everything made perfect sense.

‘Damn it,’ Maggie sighed as her rapidly melting ice-cream dripped onto her stomach.

Alex saw her opportunity. ‘Allow me.’

Maggie gasped then giggled as Alex’s tongue wandered over her abs. ‘Hey,’ she protested, although she really, really wasn’t protesting. ‘Hey, you hate vegan ice-cream.’

‘Not all the time.’ Mischievous eyes locked onto the cone.

‘Don’t you even dare.’

Alex dared, and swatted at Maggie’s hand.

‘ _Alex_.’ The sudden cold of the rest of the cone landing on her stomach made her wince but she was soon laughing again as Alex proceeded to lick it all up. ‘I always knew you loved it, you liar.’

There was ice-cream on her nose and on her cheek. ‘I don’t but if you served it like this, I can always make an exception.’

/ / /

As weird as it felt being back home, it also felt wonderful as it was now, officially, _their_ home.

As Alex had recuperated in hospital with Maggie by her side, their friends had graciously given up their time to pack up Maggie’s apartment and move the boxes over to Alex’s. The first week Alex was back home was spent unpacking, deciding what to keep and laughing at stupid little knick-knacks that Maggie forgot she even owned – Alex had lost her shit over a _Jonas Brothers_ tour t-shirt that Maggie swore belonged to an ex.

Regardless, the best addition to their apartment hadn’t come from Maggie’s. Instead, they were souvenirs from their vacation – their engagement photos, which James had travelled with them for just one day to shoot, before he headed back to National City to polish, print and frame them ready for their return. One sat by the sofa, another was on a bookshelf and a few others were dotted about the place but Maggie’s favourite was the one that sat by her side of the bed. It was a shot of the two of them sat on beach, her relaxing back into Alex’s arms and their engagement rings shimmering in the sun.

Her eyes drifted to it as she made her way over to their bed, to place a wet towel on Alex’s knee which was still prone to swelling. The chill of the damp material made Alex flinch. ‘Sorry, babe,’ Maggie apologised as she ensured it was wrapped securely before climbing into bed.     

As always, Alex instinctively cuddled into her but Maggie couldn’t help but notice that it was a little more needy and the hand that grasped a fistful of her navy t-shirt was a little tighter.

She ran fingers through Alex’s hair. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

‘Fonts, menus, guest lists…I don’t care about any of that crap,’ she mumbled into Maggie’s chest.

‘You think I do?’

Alex looked up. ‘You do, you’ve got a whole board on _Pinterest_ about your dream vegan menu, Kara told me.’

‘Kara’s a snitch.’ A snitch that Maggie regretted teaching the basics of _Pinterest_ to. ‘Look, if that sort of stuff doesn’t interest you, that’s fine. I can sort it and you can approve it.’

‘That’s not what I mean.’

‘Then what do you mean?’

‘April is ages away. I hate waiting.’

‘You said the date was perfect.’ The church, a beautiful brownstone gothic building in the heart of the city, had been secured but it was choice of venue for the reception that had made them especially giddy to get. 311 North Orchard Street. The ballroom where they had celebrated their first Valentine’s Day. April 10th was the day they’d become wives.

‘And it was, _is_ , but I don’t want to wait,’ Alex said with a small sigh. ‘I want to marry you right now.’

‘Aw, babe--.’

‘I’m serious. The more I think about it, the more I don’t want to wait. We’ve had too many close calls, hell this freaking city has had too many close calls. We aren’t guaranteed a tomorrow, never mind the next seven months.’

A valid point, a point that, after everything, now always lingered in the back of Maggie’s mind. ‘I don’t know about tomorrow, but I could call the church to see if they any earlier dates available.’

‘It doesn’t have to be that church.’

‘But you loved it.’

‘Yeah, but I love you more.’ Alex snuggled in closer. ‘I’d marry you in the alley outside the bar if I could.’

‘I would too, but I think your sister might have some objections,’ Maggie laughed. ‘Speaking of your sister, would it be bad future in-law etiquette if I block her email, phone number and on _Facebook_? I’m getting a little tired of being sent five cake shops that I _absolutely must try_ every single day.’

‘Definitely bad etiquette but totally understandable. Be grateful you aren’t going dress shopping with her. I’m already dreading next Friday.’ There was fear, genuine fear in her eyes and had been every time Kara had mentioned the trip – which was constantly and, if Alex hadn’t been on crutches for a while, would have happened a lot sooner.

‘You’re a survivor, Alex. You’ll cope.’

‘Maybe.’

Maggie let out another small laugh as she settled back into her pillow. She rubbed small circles on Alex’s back. ‘You sure you’re okay with me going back to work tomorrow?’

‘I’m an adult, I can cope.’

The sharpness of her tone made Maggie’s heart sink. ‘I didn’t mean it like that, babe. I--.’

She was cut off by a sorry sigh. ‘I know you didn’t…I…I’m just not used to being off.’ Another sigh, this one heavier. ‘I’m already bored out of my mind thinking about it.’

‘Your leave ends in a week, and you have your DEO evaluation in two days. You’ll be back in the field before you know it.’

‘Unlikely.’

‘It’s possible. You’ve already made a lot of progress.’ Maggie had already known her girl was extraordinary but her admiration for her had managed to hit new highs. Alex had been ahead of her recovery schedule for a while and whilst she was still in some pain, never complained. Maggie had never seen her so happy as she did whilst on vacation.

‘I just want to be out there, kicking ass and taking names.’

‘And you will, soon. And regardless of when that will be, I’m so proud of you,’ Maggie said with a gentle kiss to the forehead. ‘Let’s just take things a day at a time, okay? Each day is one day closer to our wedding.’

/ / /

When morning came, Maggie snuck out to work. She knew that if she woke Alex to say goodbye then she’d never want to leave. Instead she left a little note on her pillow and a kiss on her sleeping fiancée’s cheek.

Judging by when the texts started coming in, Alex had stayed in bed for at least three more hours and woke around ten to discover the joys that were daytime television and offered a running commentary on her thoughts via constant messages.

_I would totally kick everyone’s ass on The Price is Right. Do you think I could apply given my choice of career?_

_When’s Ellen on?_

_Why is this cable channel showing a Christmas movie, it’s September???_

Maggie smiled at every single one and laughed out loud at a good few too. She was grinning widely as she looked up at the call of her name. ‘Yeah?’

‘When you’re done sexting with your fiancée, there’s someone waiting for you in interrogation room three,’ Kyle Grisham, her colleague, occasional partner and constant desk neighbour smirked as he took his seat.

She shot him a glare before she slipped her phone into her pocket. As she made her way across the bullpen, it dawned on her that she should’ve asked Grisham who she was about to meet. She had no clue. She had no active cases and had been working on paperwork for closed cases the whole day. She wasn’t expecting to see anyone.

And she sure as hell wasn’t expecting to see J’onn Jonzz of all people in her precinct.

He smiled as she entered. ‘Hi Maggie.’

She returned it as she shut the door. ‘It’s not that I don’t want to see you, but you know you just need to call if you need help with a case.’

‘It’s not about a case.’

Her heart rate picked up. There was only one other thing she could think of that would request his sudden presence. _Alex_.

However, his words were quick to quell that fear. ‘Per se. An opportunity within the DEO has come up and I can’t think of anyone more suitable for it than you.’

‘Real work this time, or just looking after Alex again? Because you don’t even need to ask twice if it’s the latter.’

‘Real work.’

Maggie smiled. ‘I’m flattered, truly, but you know that I don’t support some of the ethics of your organization.’

‘And that I understand and respect. However, for this particular assignment, you will be given full control. You do not have to follow any of our protocols.’

‘What’s the assignment?’ She asked with narrowed eyes.

‘There’s talk of a drugs ring involving some aliens we’ve had our eye for a while. We need someone to infiltrate that ring.’

‘And you know that I worked vice for a year.’ It was vice then burglary then the science division. Being a cop was never dull. ‘Is this all speculative or have you already discussed this with my captain?’

‘Already discussed and the decision is yours to make. Your captain will only know that you’re working with us - the rest of the assignment is on a need to know basis.’

‘Will Alex know?’

‘If you choose to tell her. It’s within her clearance level.’

Maggie nodded and took a few seconds to ponder before realizing that she needed a lot longer to come close to any sort of decision. ‘Can I sleep on it?’

‘Of course. Come to the DEO tomorrow and we can discuss further,’ J’onn smiled, already on his way to the exit.

A little dazed by the proposition, Maggie nearly forgot to ask him another question. She caught him just as his hand was on the handle. ‘J’onn?’

He turned.

‘I know the invitations aren’t out yet, and I know that you’ll already know what I’m about to ask because, you know, that whole psychic thing that you’ve got going on, and we haven’t really thought about the actual ceremony that much either but,’ she paused to take a breath, to try to stop rambling before she continued. ‘We want to keep things pretty traditional. And Alex’s father may not be there and, if he isn’t, she would like you to walk her down the aisle. If you would like to, that is. She doesn’t want you to feel obligated.’

J’onn beamed. ‘Tell her that I would love to, and that it would be my pleasure.’

Relief washed over her. ‘Thank you. She was kinda nervous about asking.’

He gave a little nod and she expected him to leave it at that and go. But he didn’t. Instead, he took a step closer to her. ‘If you would like anyone to walk you too, I’d also be more than happy to.’

Instinctively, her gaze fell to her feet. ‘You know, huh?’

‘That _whole psychic thing_ , remember?’ He said with a little smirk that faded, his expression turning serious and sincere. ‘He doesn’t deserve to be in your life, Maggie.’

‘I know that.’ She knew that since she was fourteen and sleeping on a couch, her life packed into one small backpack that sat next to her makeshift bed. However, it was only recently that she actually started to believe that.

J’onn reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder. ‘It would also be my honour.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the first chapter! x

The proposition sunk to the back of her mind for the remainder of her shift, as the thought of seeing her fiancée dominated her thoughts.

Maggie Sawyer had never been like this before, so helplessly in love that she could barely concentrate but she absolutely loved it. The second that the clock struck five, she was out of the precinct and on her way home, stopping only at the store for some essentials and something to cheer Alex up. She first thought flowers, her eyes landing on a pretty bouquet before she spotted a line of dog plushies at the end of an aisle.

The super-soft stuffed Husky made her fiancée’s eyes lit up. ‘For me?’

‘For you, babe,’ Maggie said as she handed Alex the toy, kissing her at the same time. ‘Now, you can call this one whatever stupid name you want, but when we get our real dog, you will not.’

‘So, I guess this will have to be Gertrude, huh?’

‘Yep.’

Alex clutched the dog to her chest. ‘You are the sweetest fiancée ever, you know that?’

‘I try,’ she said, her eyes falling on the fading scars on Alex’s leg. ‘How have you been?’

‘A little bit of swelling this morning but no real pain.’

_No real pain_. Her fiancée had a high pain tolerance, so for her to say that she was still in some pain, however minor, broke Maggie’s heart.

‘How was work?’ Alex asked.

‘Work was…interesting.’

‘ _Interesting_ good or _interesting_ bad?’

That was the real question. ‘I don’t really know. J’onn came by, with a job offer.’

‘He wants you to work for the DEO?’

‘Not on a permanent basis, but on this one case. Some undercover work involving an alien drugs ring or something.’

‘Could be dangerous.’

‘That’s what I was thinking.’ That, and about how many close escapes she’d had recently. Her luck wasn’t limitless, it had to run out one day. ‘I said I’d sleep on it and discuss it more with him tomorrow. What, what do you think I should do?’

Alex smiled. ‘Whatever you want to do. And I’ll support whatever decision you make. Although, it should be said that J’onn would never give an outsider this sort of opportunity. He obviously believes that you’re the right person for the job.’

That thought had also crossed Maggie’s mind and it had been reassuring, and nice, to know that a man in such an important position had that sort of faith in her. ‘Yeah,’ she nodded before quickly moving on, standing from her crouching position. She hadn’t left work to discuss work. ‘Again, I’ll sleep on it. I’ll go make us some dinner.’

Alex caught the sleeve of her sweater and tugged at it. ‘Order pizza and come cuddle me instead. I need cuddles.’

It was impossible to resist those puppy dog eyes. God help her when they had an actual puppy because she was already wrapped so tightly around her fiancée’s little finger. She climbed onto the couch and Alex immediately lay her head on her chest.

‘I missed you.’

Maggie kissed the top of Alex’s head. ‘Missed you more.’

‘Impossible.’

‘Try me,’ she grinned before she glanced over at the TV and saw an abundance of snow and lights. ‘Is this the Christmas channel?’

‘Maybe,’ Alex replied shyly.

‘What happened to it being too early for Christmas?’

‘I still maintain that it is, and that Christmas starts after Thanksgiving, but these movies are good, okay?’

Maggie laughed. ‘Dork.’

/ / /

A year ago, this would have broken her.

She would have had Kara but there would have only been so much that she could do and so much that Alex would have let her do. Her sister had the weight of the world on her shoulders every day, there would have been no way that Alex would have allowed herself to add to that heavy burden. No, she would have gently pushed Kara away and would have tackled this alone.

Things were different now.

She now had this wonderful girl whose mere morning cuddles and evening snuggles made everything okay. Of course, Maggie had doted and absolutely spoiled her but it was never too much, never suffocating. And because they lived together, and because Maggie had been granted two months off work, Alex had never felt like a burden. They had just gotten on with their lives, with the occasional moment of Maggie helping Alex with small tasks that were initially impossible.

Things were getting harder, though. Yesterday, with Maggie back at work, had been tough. Alex could count the number of sick days that she had taken, pre-Maggie, on one hand. The boredom had been excruciating. She didn’t know what she would do if she wasn’t cleared to return. Even then, it would be desk duty for the foreseeable. And there was only so long she could do that.

She wanted be back out there, in the field. She liked labwork, she liked patching people up and she liked running missions from the DEO, but the field was where she felt most at home. Not stuck in a building.

Maggie sensed her nerves and squeezed her hand as they approached the medical wing of the DEO, where Alex had her evaluation with the lead physician. ‘You want me to come in with you?’

Alex gave a small shake of her head. ‘It’s okay. Besides, you need to go see J’onn and discuss that thing.’

‘It can wait, if it has to.’

Alex smiled. ‘Go. I’ll be fine. I’ll be hanging around here when I’m done.’

Maggie pursed her lips before she pressed them to Alex’s. ‘Okay. Remember, I’m proud of you whatever the outcome.’  

The sincerity made Alex’s heart swell and she kissed her fiancée one more time before she headed in for her appointment.

/ / /

This time, J’onn gave a much more detailed outline of the proposed assignment.

The basics of it, though, was that a drugs peddler had his hands on drugs infused with alien minerals and was selectively selling it. The DEO didn’t just need the guy stopped but they needed names of buyers. Getting the information meant getting close to the guy and he was just as selective with his friends as he was with prospective buyers. Women, however, he was a little more open with.

‘Can’t you just transform into a buyer and read his mind?’ Maggie had asked, already knowing the answer.

‘We’ve tried. He’s impossible to read.’

Maggie nodded. ‘I’ll admit, I’m not overly comfortable with the whole _getting close_ part.’

‘That I understand. We would never even suggest that you do anything you’re not comfortable with.’

‘No, no, I trust _your_ intentions but I don’t necessarily trust this son of a bitch’s.’ And a part of her knew why she was being asked. It was because the only other agent that J’onn believed could pull this off, was currently sidelined – Alex. ‘When do you need a definitive answer by?’

‘We want to push on with this as soon as we can, before he makes more sales. So, the end of the day?’

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose, considering. ‘I need to give this a little more thought.’

‘If you don’t want to do it--.;

‘No, I do, J’onn. People like him need to be stopped,’ Maggie said. ‘But it sounds risky. And there’s this girl that I really, really want to marry.’

J’onn smiled and rested a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. ‘I understand that, completely. I will respect your decision, either way.’

‘Thanks, J’onn.’ Maggie’s eyes flicked over at the clock on the wall. ‘Talking of a certain girl, I need to go meet Alex. I’ll call you with my decision.’

‘Sure.’

Alex wasn’t waiting for her when she got to the medbay. The exam room was empty, except for Alex’s physician.

Maggie tapped lightly at the door. ‘Hey, is Alex around?’

‘You just missed her.’

Maggie thanked the doctor before she set off a quest to find her fiancée, her feet fast but her heart heavy. She knew it wasn’t good news.

She found Alex in the locker room, pummelling her fist into the flimsy metal door of her locker.

‘Babe?’ She said gently as she approached.

Alex threw another punch.

‘Sweetheart,’ Maggie whispered as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée’s waist and felt all the tension in Alex’s body dissipate at her touch. ‘I’m here, you can talk to me.’

‘Six months,’ Alex’s voice trembled. ‘Desk duty for six months. At least.’

Maggie rested her forehead on Alex’s shoulder. ‘It’s--.’

‘It’s not okay,’ Alex voice was loud. ‘I don’t want to wait, I hate waiting. It’s bad enough that I have to wait to marry you, now I have to wait to do my freaking job? I just want to live my life.’ She went to strike the locker again but Maggie anticipated it and caught her wrist.

She gently turned her round, and met her teary eyes. ‘I’m sorry, babe. And whilst I can’t make you heal any faster, I can help you with the whole wedding thing.’

Alex’s eyes grew a little wider, prompting her to continue.

‘Out of curiosity, I called the church this morning. They had a cancellation. Is two weeks too long to wait?’

Those wide eyes lit up. ‘What about the reception venue?’

‘Also available. Both are ours if we want them.’

‘Are you serious?’

‘About marrying the girl of my dreams?’ Maggie rested her hands on Alex’s hips and pulled her a little bit closer. ‘I am absolutely serious.’

Her bride-to-be’s joy was tinged with hesitation. ‘Can we pull it off?’

‘Planning an entire wedding in fifteen days?’ Maggie shrugged. ‘I think we’ve done crazier things before, don’t you?’

‘Daxamite invasion, defending the president, yeah. Yeah, I think we have,’ Alex beamed.

‘So, what do you say? You want me to go make a few calls and switch the dates?’

Alex nodded eagerly. ‘Yes.’

Maggie was already reaching into her pocket for her phone, already heading to find somewhere quiet to make the booking. ‘Wait here then.’

‘Wait.’

‘Yeah?’ Maggie turned.

‘Did you decide if you were going to work with J’onn?’

Funnily enough, she had and had come to her decision within the last minute or so. ‘I did.’

‘And?’

‘That I’ll accept on one condition.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘Which is?’

Maggie grinned...


	3. Chapter 3

Telling J’onn her one demand for accepting the assignment was easy.

‘I want Alex to be the one in my ear. If she’s going to be stuck behind a desk, then there’s no one that I want, or trust, more to run point on this. Read her in and I’ll accept.’

J’onn had agreed and accepted.

Telling Kara about their sooner than originally planned nuptials, however? That was a different story.

‘Call the church and tell them it was a mistake and that we want our initial date,’ Alex said as she paced.

Maggie wasn’t pacing. Instead, she was sat on the couch, picking at her cuticles as they waited for Kara to fly over. ‘Hey, this was your idea. When your sister spontaneously combusts because of this, you’re taking the blame, not me.’

Alex’s eyes were wide. ‘You’re joking about that, but that girl is an alien. An alien who was already on the verge of a breakdown over a wedding that was seven months away. She genuinely could spontaneously combust when we tell her about this.’

‘Tell me about what?’ Kara asked as she swooped in. Under her arm was magazines. _Wedding_ magazines that she thrust into Alex’s hands. ‘I know you said that there was still plenty of time to think about flower arrangements, but these have some excellent--.’

‘We’re getting married in fifteen days,’ Alex blurted out.

‘ _What_?’ Kara’s jaw fell open.

Alex stammered. ‘Wedding…fifteen days…we, we changed the date.’

The youngest Danvers’ expression turned from one of confusion to amusement. She laughed. ‘Yeah okay. Now, why did you really call me over?’

‘She’s serious, Kara,’ Maggie said. ‘We decided we couldn’t wait that long. We changed the date a few hours ago. It’s official.’

A few seconds passed before Kara said anything. ‘Oh…that’s…soon.’ She gulped.

Maggie stood, came over and slipped an arm around her fiancée’s waist. ‘It is, yeah. But life’s too short and god knows what could happen between now and April. The sooner we get married, the better.’

‘No, no,’ Kara nodded. ‘I agree, totally. But it’s still…so soon. I mean, we haven’t even thought about fonts for the invitations or--.’

‘We don’t need to bother about fonts,’ Maggie interjected. ‘We don’t need invitations. Or huge flower displays, or over-the-top cakes, none of it. All we need at the wedding is us, and close friends and immediate family. That’s all.’

‘But…cake.’

Alex laughed. ‘There will be cake, don’t worry.’

‘And dresses, you, you need a dress--.’

‘I called the shop. Bumped the appointment up to tomorrow evening.’

Kara turned to Maggie. ‘And what about you? When are you going shopping? I thought you were going with your aunt?’

‘Tomorrow after work, too. Don’t worry about me, Kara. It’s just dress shopping, I’m sure I can manage on my own and I’m sure this one here,’ she shoulder bumped Alex gently, ‘will be more than happy with whatever I wear.’

‘I will,’ Alex nodded eagerly before turning to Maggie with narrowed eyes. ‘Does that mean you’re wearing a dress?’

‘Oh baby, I’m still not going to tell you,’ Maggie teased, primarily because she didn’t know either. She had no clue where to even start when it came to that sort of stuff. Her aunt had been married and Maggie had been relying on her to help when she was supposed to fly over to National City in a couple of months time. Instead, she had had to change her flight to the day before the new date, meaning that she was out of the question when it came to shopping. Tomorrow would be interesting. But she pushed those thoughts aside for now and smiled. ‘Besides, Kara. All that matters is that we get married. The rest is just an added bonus.’

It was Alex’s turn to nudge Maggie. ‘I’m marrying such a sap.’

‘Wait until my vows, babe,’ Maggie smirked. ‘I’m going to make a certain DEO badass cry her eyes out.’

/ / /

The next morning, Alex was read in.

Slightly concerned about the nature of the assignment, Alex had admitted that it seemed risky but had also conceded that it was necessary. She was more than happy to come aboard.

At noon, Maggie was due to ever so conveniently run into the lynchpin of the drugs ring. That was still three hours away and Alex apparently had an idea of how to kill that time as she dragged her into a private room within the DEO’s medical wing. ‘Get on that bed and take your pants off,’ she ordered.

If she wasn’t taken aback by it, Maggie would’ve been extremely turned on. ‘Last night wasn’t enough for you?’

Alex laughed. ‘Last night was great, _wonderful_ actually,’ she smiled at the memory, ‘but that’s not what I mean.’

‘I’m not following.’

‘Pants, Maggie,’ Alex barked.

Again, confusion trumped arousal, but only just. ‘Okay, okay.’ Maggie did as she was told and grew slightly alarmed as her fiancée placed some items on a tray and wheeled it over. ‘What are you doing?’

Alex pulled on a pair of latex gloves. ‘Subdermal tracker. You need one, especially for this mission. Nobody will be abducting my girl two weeks before our wedding.’

Smiling, Maggie relaxed back into the pillow. ‘Strangely, that’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.’

‘Wait until our wedding day.’

‘Oh, I see. It’ll be a competition of who can make the other cry the hardest, won't it?’

‘You bet it will be,’ Alex grinned as she swabbed the outside of her fiancée’s thigh with an alcohol wipe. ‘I mean I would love for my vows to have you crying the most out of _everyone_ at the wedding, but I don’t think anyone is going to beat my sister on that one.’

‘Yeah, I don’t either,’ Maggie agreed, her eyes watching Alex’s hands. ‘Is this gonna hurt?’

‘It’ll sting a little, yes, but it’s nothing that you won’t be able be manage.’ Alex’s fingers caressed Maggie’s thigh. ‘You trust me, don’t you?’

Without hesitation, Maggie answered. ‘With my life.’

/ / /

Alex was right – it stung, but it was more than tolerable. The added security that little tracker, about the size of a microSD offered, was more than worth it.

It was 12:15 and she had her eyes on the man she planned to take down. They didn’t know his name, only knew that he went by the codename _Falcon_ , but they knew what he looked like. And the bearded white dude with a strong jaw and broad shoulders that sat two tables across from her, fit the description. He was definitely the guy, a guy that was growing restless by the minute because his prospective buyer hadn’t shown up yet – and wouldn’t be showing up, because the DEO had set him up.

And now it was her time to move in.

‘Hey,’ she smiled as she approached his table. ‘You been stood up too?’

 _Falcon_ looked at her and took in the short summer dress she was wearing, his lips twitching. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes said everything.

She felt dirty as she proceeded to sit in the empty chair opposite him. ‘Date or business?’ She asked.

‘Business,’ he said calmly, his gaze trailing down.

Maggie fought the urge to cover her chest with her arms. Instead, she pointed at herself. ‘Date. Supposedly. Fuck knows where he is.’

‘It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.’

‘It’s rude to keep anyone waiting.’ She offered her hand. ‘Candice.’

 _Falcon_ stared at it before accepting it, his grasp firm as he smiled. ‘Nice to meet you.’

/ / /

‘You look stunning!’

The first time, she had felt it and her cheeks had turned crimson as she tried to play off the compliment. Yet, it soon grew thin. ‘You’ve said that about literally every dress.’ Alex rolled her eyes, stood in dress number four.

‘It’s the truth, you make a beautiful bride. And I--,’ Her sister was stopped by her own joy.

‘ _Kara_ ,’ Alex said as she embraced her teary-eyed sister.

‘I’m sorry, it’s just…it’s just you weren’t happy before Maggie. You were stressed, you were grumpy--.’

Alex pulled away slightly. ‘ _Hey_.’

‘You _were_. Not all the time, but you were. And then she walks into your life and bam. You’re happy. I mean you were happy before, but never _this_ happy.’

Truth be told, Alex had never thought it was possible to be _this happy_. She guided her sister to the ornate couch by the wall. ‘First of all, if you cry like this on the day, you’re really going to set me off. Between you and Maggie, it’ll be a miracle if there’s a photo that _doesn’t_ show me ugly crying.’

‘Oh please, you’ll still be--.’

‘ _Beautiful_? Sweetie, we both know that there’ll be nothing at all beautiful about me when I’m standing up there, crying my eyes out and struggling to say my vows.’ _Vows_. Another thing that had to be done within this short timeframe. She knew what she wanted to say, however the problem lay in the execution. To find the right combination of the right words to do someone like Maggie Sawyer justice? That was a daunting, if even possible, task. ‘And Kara,’ Alex rested a hand on Kara’s forearm. ‘It’s all because of you. I told you that I could never have done any of this without you. You told me to _go get the girl_. And in two weeks’ time, I’m marrying that _girl_.’

Kara smiled, slipping a thumb under her glasses to wipe her eyes.

‘Now,’ Alex stood. ‘I need something to marry her in. So, let’s find something that my girl will love to see me in.’

‘Yeah,’ Kara nodded, jumping to her feet. ‘What would she like?’

‘One with a zipper.’

‘What?’

‘She won’t have the patience if it’s one that laces up at the back.’

Then it clicked. ‘ _Alex_.’

‘What? Do you know how many perfectly nice blouses she’s ruined?’

Kara grimaced. ‘And now I know why I found two buttons by your TV the other day.’

Alex shrugged and smirked. ‘You told me to _go get_ her. It’s your fault.’

/ / /

The second she entered, she realized she made a mistake.

She could flirt with drugs barons like _Falcon_ effortlessly, scoring both his number and a date but this? No, this was worse. There were a handful of other women in the store and the brides-to-be were easy to spot. They were beaming, laughing, pouring over brochures as they chatted away to their bridesmaids, their maids of honours and their mothers.

Maggie stuck out like a sore lonely thumb, a sore lonely thumb whose pain derived from painful memories. This was a bad idea. She had to leave, she couldn’t do this.

‘Miss Sawyer?’ A lady called after her.

 _Sawyer_.

Maggie didn’t look around. ‘No, not me.’

She left the store and headed straight for the car park. She fumbled for her keys and dropped them, before she dropped to her knees and slammed a fist into the driver’s side door. It hurt, but her reopened wounds hurt more.

Two more weeks. Just two more weeks until she could shake that heavy cloud that hung over her. That name, that goddamn name. _Sawyer_.

Soon, and finally, _Danvers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh looks like angst is a' comin'!


	4. Chapter 4

They prided themselves on their communication and it hurt to have to lie when Alex asked how dress shopping went.

_‘The shop was super busy but I’ll go later in the week.’_

She hated herself for it, but she hated the reason why she had to more, hated that name, _that godforsaken name_ , more. She hadn’t even told Alex that she was taking _Danvers_ yet but she knew that it wouldn’t be too much of a surprise when she broke the news. Alex understood that hurt and she would’ve completely understood why Maggie had broken down in a parking lot over it.

They took the following day easy, opting against setting an alarm as they had no need to. Maggie had a date to go on with Falcon, the drugs baron in the evening and since she was getting paid to be her fiancée’s handler on this assignment, that meant that Alex had the day off too. However, they were still woken early from their slumber by a knock at the door around nine.

‘Are you expecting anyone?’ Maggie mumbled into Alex’s chest.

‘No…you?’

‘Nope.’

‘Ignore it then.’

Another three knocks.

‘Maybe it’s Kara?’

‘She would’ve flown in or have called first. It’s not her. Just ignore it.’

For a few seconds they did, cuddling closer and enjoying each other’s warmth and being, only to be pulled out of their own world by more sharp raps.

‘Babe, I don’t think they’re going anywhere,’ Maggie sighed.

‘Call Kara and she can throw them into space.’ There was sincerity in Alex’s sleepy voice that made Maggie laugh.

‘Or, I’ll go answer it?’

‘That works too.’

As her fiancée got up to answer, Alex instinctively rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in Maggie’s pillow, the lingering heat and scent of coconut shampoo just enough to make up for Maggie’s disappearance. A year ago, she’d spent every night in this kingsize alone – now she struggled to go mere minutes without the love of her life by her side.

Love was wonderful.

The conversation between Maggie and whoever it was at the door on the other hand? That was concerning.

‘W-what are you doing here?’

‘I just want to talk.’

Maggie stammered.

Alex was alert, her mind immediately jumping to that drugs peddler and that stupidly dangerous mission. Her foot hit the ground awkwardly as she jumped out of bed and pain shot through her still recovering knee but she pushed through it, as she strode over to put herself between Maggie and the unexpected guest.

The second she saw his dark eyes, she slammed him against the wall. ‘Leave. Right now. Or I won’t be responsible for my actions.’

Anthony Sawyer tried to reason. ‘Please, I just want to talk.’

She slammed him against the exposed brick one more time. ‘And I want to kill you.’

‘I mean no harm, I swear--.’

‘No, because you’ve caused more than enough harm already.’ Her voice was a growl and her knuckles were white.

‘Are you the fiancée?’

That sent Alex over the edge and she grabbed him by his shirt and threw him onto his ass. ‘Leave.’ She towered over him. ‘Or being arrested for harassment will be the least of your problems.’ She stood there, arms folded across her chest until he picked his sorry ass up and headed back down the hall. Once he was out of sight, she let her steely front drop. She grimaced, clutching her knee for a few moments before she sucked it up, knowing Maggie was hurting a lot more than she was.

Maggie, who had retreated into the bathroom, walked into Alex’s open arms.

‘He’s gone, sweetie,’ Alex reassured as she rubbed soothing circles on her fiancée’s back. She held her for as long as she needed to be held, not sure if she was crying until Maggie gently pulled away.

Her eyes were dry but they looked sad and distant. ‘I knew this would happen. I knew I’d never be free of him.’

‘You will be,’ Alex said with a kind smile. She knew what fear looked like and she saw it in his eyes. ‘I don’t think he’ll be coming around here again anytime soon. Even if he does try to force his way back into your life, I won’t let him.’

‘I, uh,’ Maggie looked down at the tiled floor. ‘I thought you were going to kill him.’

Alex answered honestly. ‘I wanted to.’ And, for a split second, she thought she was going to, all the anger that she had bottled up over this man, this pathetic excuse for a father, threatening to spill out. Killing him, however, wasn’t the answer for that man’s prejudices. Making the rest of his life a living hell? That was a much better plan and she was already formulating ways of doing so.

‘If he comes back--.’

‘He’ll regret it.’ Her hands rested on Maggie’s hips. ‘And I know we haven’t exchanged vows yet, but I promise I’ll protect you from assholes like him.’

The corners of Maggie’s mouth twitched. ‘You should, uh, you should add that into your vows.’

‘Is there an eloquent way of saying _asshole of a father_?’

A small laugh before a smile and a kiss. ‘Thank you, Alex.’

Alex smiled. ‘Go, get back to bed. I’ll make you some breakfast.’

/ / /

The longer the day went on, the more her knee hurt.

Alex kept quiet about it. Between the events of the morning and the date she was going on with Falcon, it wasn’t fair to spring this on her fiancée. Maggie didn’t need something else to worry about and, besides, she had worried enough these past few months.

No, Alex gritted her teeth and got on with it, slowly becoming accustomed to the dull ache. She looked up as her fiancée emerged from the bathroom in a figure hugging black dress, matching heels and with her dark curls flowing freely. _Gorgeous_. ‘This feels weird.’

‘Jealous, babe?’ Maggie smirked as she shoved her phone in her purse.

‘My fiancée is going on a date without me? Um, I’m extremely jealous, especially when you’re looking like _that_.’

She smiled shyly as she came over. ‘If it makes you feel any better, you’ll be the one getting to undress me at the end of the night.’

‘A little better.’

‘Good.’ _Candice_ ’s look wasn’t yet complete until she slipped off the very expensive ring that, yesterday, she had begrudgingly left in a locker at the DEO. Today, she pressed it into the palm of Alex’s hand. ‘Take good care of it for me, please?’

‘Of course I will.’ Alex leaned forward to close the distance between them with a kiss. ‘Your finger looks naked.’

‘It _feels_ naked,’ Maggie agreed, running her finger over where her ring should be. She’d quickly developed a habit of fiddling with it, always loving how the silver band and what it meant, felt. ‘I need to go. My _Uber_ ’s nearly here.’

They kissed again. ‘Text me the second you’re on your way home, okay?’

Maggie nodded. ‘I will. Have fun with your sister when she gets here.’

‘Fun? She’s going to spend three whole hours obsessing over the most minuscule of details about our wedding. I won’t be surprised if she brings a colour chart to decide what colour of toilet paper the church should have.’

‘And for that reason, I’m actually looking forward to going on a date with a dude,’ she said, laughing as she headed over to the door. ‘Love you, babe. Try not to kill Kara.’

‘Love you too, but I’m not making any promises.’

/ / /

Falcon, although he apparently preferred Dave, was a creep. A creep with deep pockets, though, who had spent more on a bottle of wine than Maggie earned in a week.

The date went well but it was clear that he wasn’t the dating type.

‘Nightcap at mine?’

It was a way into his home, and possibly a way into getting the information that she needed, but she couldn’t. She politely declined the offer. ‘I would, but I’ve got places to be in the morning.’ And her own bed, and fiancée, waiting for her at her apartment.

Falcon arched a brow as he leaned against the door to his chauffeured ride. ‘My man can always drive you where you need to go. It’s not a problem.’

She forced a smile. ‘Maybe next time?’

‘Next time,’ he nodded.

She moved her head just in time so that the kiss he went for, landed on her cheek. ‘I’m a lady,’ she said with a small smile.

‘C’mon. Don’t I deserve a real kiss?’

The entitlement disgusted her but she tried her best to pretend that it didn’t. ‘Doesn’t that take all the fun out of playing hard to--.’

‘ _Maggie_?’

The voice that came from behind her was instantly recognisable. _Heartbreakingly_ recognisable.

_Of course he had followed her_. And now she had mere seconds to get the fuck out of there before it was all over.

However, that voice, that damn voice _, that damn_ _man_ had the same effect he always had on her. She stumbled over words, her lips trembling. ‘I, I need to go--.’

Her father reached for her arm and spun her around. He looked, as always, ashamed and, this time, a little confused too. ‘Maggie, what the hell are you doing? You’re engaged. Who is this guy?’

Falcon looked just as puzzled. ‘Do you know him?’

‘No,’ she tried but it was pointless when she was in this state, and when the resemblance was just too much to pass off as coincidence.

‘I’m her father,’ Anthony said firmly before turning to her. ‘And that man is not your fiancée.’

The variation of the term didn’t go unnoticed. ‘Fiancée?’

‘She’s gay,’ Anthony replied.

Maggie was shocked that he said it. The word. _Gay_. Not _dyke_ , not _sinner_ , not _disgusting little bitch_. _Gay_. ‘I really have to go,’ she tried again but, again, it was far too late.

Falcon yanked her arm. ‘No, hang on. Who the hell are you?’

Her dad kept at it, kept making things worse. ‘Her name’s Maggie Sawyer. She’s a cop with the NCPD.’

Maggie’s breath hitched. _Fuck_.

‘Is she?’ Falcon said calmly as his grasp tightened.

She wanted to pull free but she was unarmed and certain that he wasn’t.

‘Get in the car, _darling_ ,’ he ordered.

As much as she didn’t want to, she had no choice and gave a small nod. ‘Sure, okay.’

Falcon wagged a finger at Anthony. ‘You too.’


	5. Chapter 5

The longer she spent with her sister, the more enticing eloping became.

Two hours of origami napkin ideas, animal cake toppers and different shaped confetti. As much as she wanted her sister to be happy in life, Alex prayed that Kara never got married. Or, if she did, hoped she would offer her a reprieve from wedding planning.

Alex grabbed a cold can of soda before retreating to the couch and pressing the can to her knee. Her free hand reached for her phone and pressed the home button. Still nothing.

She watched half an episode of _Seinfeld_ before she next checked, her stomach twisting ever-so-slightly. She sighed, weighed it up for a few seconds, before she made a call. ‘Hey Kara.’

‘Have you changed your mind about that cake topper yet?’

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘We’re _not_ having a penguin cake topper.’

‘Why?’

‘Because we’re humans, not penguins.’ Three times she had made that argument that evening. Three times.

‘Okay, okay,’ Kara said despondently, although most likely not defeatedly. ‘What’s up?’

Again, she took a moment to decide if she was overreacting or not. ‘Maggie’s not home yet. And she hasn’t called or texted either. It’s been three hours since I heard anything from her…am I being paranoid?’

‘After the past few months, you have every right to be paranoid. What restaurant did she go to? I can fly over there see if they’re still there.’

‘Ranieri’s. It’s--.’

Kara cut her off. ‘I know where it is, it’s one of Ms Grant’s favourites. Hang on, I call you when I get there.’

It took about a minute or so for Kara to phone back and Alex spent the minute fiddling with her engagement ring trying her hardest not to think about the worst-case scenario. She answered her phone immediately. ‘Is she there?’

A few seconds passed between the question and the answer. ‘No.’

 _Shit_.

‘What now?’

She was already prepared for this and had been since she’d been read in on the assignment. ‘I fitted her with a subdermal tracker yesterday. I’ll get the DEO to track her and--.’

‘I’m already on stand-by, don’t worry.’

Alex’s smile was shaky. ‘Thanks, Kara.’

/ / /

She remembered thinking about how cheap wine tasted just as good, if not better, than the stuff that was worth more than her weekly salary and remembered, vividly, how quick she had been to dodge her date’s kiss. Sadly, she also remembered her pathetic excuse of a father showing up and busting what should have been an intricate sting operation to take down one of National City’s most dangerous. After all that though? Nothing, not a damn thing came to mind.

All she knew was that she was lying in a bed somewhere within the DEO, with Alex by her side clutching her hand, and that her body felt tired. Not sleepy tired, more ran-a-marathon-tired – and she should know, she ran the National City marathon three years back.

‘Babe?’

Alex looked up at her voice. Her smile was forced. ‘Hey. How are you feeling?’

Tired. Confused. And concerned because Alex’s eyes were red and tearstained. ‘Tired, why? What happened? Have you been…’ She tailed off because the answer was obvious. _Crying_.

Her fiancée looked away, focusing her attention on Maggie’s hand.

‘Alex, talk to me. Why am I here? Where is _here_?’ It was definitely the DEO. Where exactly, she wasn’t sure. It wasn’t a lab and it wasn’t the medbay.

Alex’s voice broke as she answered. ‘Isolation.’

 _Isolation?_ Refusing to let her growing fears win, she tried a joke. ‘Not really isolation if I’m with you though, right?’ The smirk she had said it with quickly faded as Alex’s expression remained serious and her eyes shimmered with tears. ‘Hey, c’mon.’ Sitting up was a struggle but she managed after a few achy seconds. ‘C’mon, talk to me. What’s wrong with me?’

Alex took a deep breath and squeezed Maggie’s hand. ‘We found you in an alley, about a mile away from the restaurant…you were unresponsive. Kara brought you here, we ran some tests and we--.’ Her voice caught. ‘In your bloodstream…there was, _is_ traces…of a…of a neurotoxin.’

‘That’s…’ _A death sentence._ ‘Not good,’ she swallowed, hard.

‘Given Falcon’s background with alien compounds, it’s most likely alien.’

‘ _Most likely?_ ’

‘We don’t know,’ Alex replied, her voice a whisper. ‘But we’re doing everything we can to break it down, to find out how to combat it, I promise you, we are.’

Maggie sank back into her pillow, a hundred different thoughts running her mind. ‘Did…did you get him?’

‘ _Falcon_? No. That son of a bitch was nowhere to be found.’

Maggie nodded. ‘What about…’ She didn’t want to dignify the other one’s name with a title that he didn’t deserve.’

It seemed Alex didn’t want to either. ‘Unfortunately. Kara didn’t know who he was so brought him in and, legally, we’re obligated to treat an American citizen.’

‘Well, at least he’ll go too if you don’t find a cure. Silver lining and all that.’

‘ _Maggie_.’

She regretted those words. Not because they weren’t true – there _were_ true – but because they broke Alex, forced tears to spill down her cheek. ‘Babe, I didn’t--.’

‘I’m not going to let you die,’ Alex choked out. ‘I’m not losing you.’

Maggie wanted to believe the latter part but it was hard. She’d had two near death experiences in the past two months alone, _and_ had met Alex within the last year. She had surely used up all her luck and then some. Her eyes were beginning to sting as Alex’s rained freely. ‘I need you,’ she said, running her thumb over the back of her fiancée’s hand. ‘To go to the lab and work on this. You have one of the best damn minds I have ever met. You’re wasted in here.’

‘Someone needs to be here with you and I…baby, I can’t. I can’t think straight, not when I--.’

Maggie hushed her. ‘You _can_. I believe in you. And I _want_ you to.’

‘But you’ll be alone--.’

‘Call Kara. Or Winn or, hell, anyone. You need to put that brilliant brain to use. I need you, Alex. Please, please do that for me.’

Alex nodded and wiped her tears away. ‘Okay,’ she said shakily before nodding again, this time her voice firmer and determined. ‘Okay.’ She stood and placed her lips on Maggie’s before going to leave. The limp was obvious.

‘Babe, your knee. What happened?’

‘I, uh,’ she mumbled. ‘I landed awkwardly on it this morning, when I got out of bed because… _you know_.’

 _That son of a bitch._ Her father never failed to continue to perpetually wreck every aspect of her life. ‘You should have said something.’

‘You had enough on your plate.’ Of course, that was Alex’s reason, because that was her. Always putting others before herself. Falling in love with her had been easy.

‘You’re going to a doctor.’

‘I will. After this, once you’re okay, I will, I promise.’

Maggie smiled. ‘I’m holding you to that.’

/ / /

It was the middle of the night. A dull ache radiated throughout her body but she daren’t fall asleep, too scared that she might never wake.

Alex passed through every now and then, with updates and kisses – only the latter had been plentiful. Still, she refused to give up.

The youngest Danvers was out on the streets, scouring them for _Falcon_. Again, there had been little progress but, again, no one was planning on quitting anytime soon.

It had been Winn who had cut his sleep short to come in and sit with her. He brought his bedhead and a pack of cards and she was smoking his ass at every card game he knew.

‘Pay up, loser.’

Winn sighed as he pulled another single from his wallet. ‘Just so you know, I won’t be to afford a wedding present after this.’

Maggie glanced at the pile of bills on her lap. ‘No biggie. I’m sure we can pay for our honeymoon with all this.’

‘Maybe your first house too.’

‘Not my fault that you brought the cards but forgot to bring your A-Game,’ she laughed. ‘Do you even have an A-Game? I’m yet to see it.’

‘Obviously, you’ve never played MMOs.’

‘I haven’t, but I’m certain that I’d obliterate you at them too,’ she grinned before making the mistake of looking at the clock on the wall and seeing how long it had been. Four hours. She’d been here for four hours and still, nothing. Her heart sank as she sighed. ‘I’m going to die, aren’t I?’

Bless him, he tried to make his smile look natural and reassuring but he felt it too. ‘No, you’re--.’

‘ _Not_?’ She scoffed. ‘Winn, c’mon. Nobody knows what’s in my bloodstream, what’s about to play havoc with my organs. My fiancée has a PhD in bioengineering but, funnily enough, you can’t learn about alien shit if you haven’t yet discovered alien shit. It’s fine, okay? I signed up to this job, I knew the risks.’ Although, she’d always thought it would have been a bullet that would kill her. Her bottom lip trembled as she thought about her fiancée. ‘Don’t tell Alex that I said any of this. She needs me to be strong.’

‘You _are_ strong.’

‘I’m getting weaker. I can feel it.’

‘Still stronger than me,’ Winn offered and it made Maggie smile.

‘Not difficult.’

‘Funny.’

‘I know I am,’ she said before reaching for his arm. ‘Question. Do you wanna be my best man?’

Winn’s eyes went wide and his lips twitched. ‘I…seriously?’

‘Yeah. You mean a lot to Alex, and to me. You’re like the annoying little brother I never had or wanted.’

‘Is a compliment or…?’

‘Totally a compliment,’ she laughed.

‘Then I would be honoured,’ Winn beamed.

Their little moment was short-lived as Alex burst into the room. ‘Scoot Schott,’ she said as she hurried over to Maggie’s bedside. ‘We might have something.’ She hooked another bag up to the IV stand before she paused. ‘Did you rob a bank?’

‘Oh that?’ Maggie scooped the bills up and handed the wad to Winn. ‘Here, have it back. Buy us some fancy ass wedding present with it.’

‘Will do,’ he nodded.

Alex shook her head, amused. ‘For the record, he also sucks at pretty much every board game except Connect4.’

‘Noted,’ Maggie mused as she watched her fiancée. ‘Another needle?’

Alex offered a sympathetic smile. ‘Sorry.’

She felt like a pin cushion. ‘They suck.’

‘Yeah, they do. Sharp scratch.’

Maggie grimaced as the new IV went into the crook of her elbow.

‘If it makes you feel any better, that one over there fainted getting his flu shot last year,’ Alex said as she ensured everything was securely in.

Winn pouted. ‘What ever happened to patient-doctor confidentially?’

‘Went out the window when you vomited all over my car when I drove you home,’ she muttered before she leaned down to kiss Maggie’s forehead.

‘Hey go easy on the guy,’ Maggie grinned. ‘That’s my best man you’re making fun of.’

‘He’s your best man?’

‘Yeah.’

Alex looked unconvinced. ‘You’re aware that means he’s in charge of a wedding ring, right?’

‘And if he loses it, then he’ll have two Danvers’ coming after his ass.’

‘ _Three_. It won’t just be Kara, my mom would be pissed too.’

‘My apologies, I should’ve said four.’

‘Four?’ Alex frowned. Her expression softened as she finally got it. ‘You’re taking my name?

Maggie smiled. ‘I _hate_ Sawyer.’

Tears formed in Alex’s eyes yet again. ‘Maggie Danvers…I like it.’

‘I _love_ it,’ Maggie said as their lips met. ‘I can’t wait to be Mrs. Danvers.’

‘Same here,’ Alex beamed. ‘Listen, I need to go do something but I’ll be back within fifteen minutes, okay?’

/ / /

_Mrs Danvers._

Alex was still not over how perfect that sounded. However, right now there was only one surname on her mind.

 _Sawyer_.

The name her fiancée was shedding.

It was also the name of the man she was now standing before, the man who had not only ruined her fiancée’s life but very nearly cost her it too. The man she was finally alone with. ‘I warned you,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x


	6. Chapter 6

Their first Valentine’s Day had put a lot of things into perspective for Alex.

It was around that time that she knew, for certain, that she wanted to marry Maggie Sawyer. It was when she discovered the depths of that beautiful woman’s even more beautiful heart and compassion, as she learned how Maggie had went out of her way to help her, who was back then still just an acquaintance, to have a positive coming out experience. Maggie had pushed painful memories to the side, lied for all the right reasons because she had _wanted it to be better_ for Alex. Falling in love with her had been so easy.

It was also then that Alex, consequently, added a new name to a small list of people she wanted to meet – Anthony Sawyer. She’d doubted that she’d get the chance to ever meet him, for she doubted he would ever dare show his face – of course, she knew where he lived but he wasn’t worth the effort to seek out. If it happened, it happened.

And it finally did happen. She was finally alone with him.

As per Alex’s request, they’d cuffed him to either side of the bed so that there was no chance that the piece of shit would go wandering and stumble upon his daughter. He tugged at them as Alex entered. ‘These are tight.’

‘Good.’

His eyes followed her as she approached his bedside. ‘That’s a nice ring.’

‘It is,’ Alex nodded. ‘What’s even more beautiful about it is what it stands for. You know, two women finally getting the chance to marry. Yet, you don’t think that’s beautiful, do you?’

Anthony looked away, looked down, looked _scared_ at the fire in Alex’s voice. ‘When’s the wedding?’

‘When’s your funeral? I’ll celebrate it just as much.’ _Maybe_ more.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘You’re--.’

‘What? Marrying your daughter?’ She laughed. ‘Buddy, you lost the right to call her that when you kicked her out of your house because she was gay.’ As she hooked the IV bag up to the stand, she remembered when Maggie had first _really_ opened up about what happened. It was a few days after Valentine’s Day and she had come over to Alex’s with beer and pizza.

_‘You deserve to know.’_

_‘If you’re not comfortable talking about it right now, then that’s okay.’_

_‘I don’t think I’ll ever be fully comfortable talking about it, Alex. God, you planned this perfect Valentines’ Day out and I ruined it. If anyone deserves to know the full story, it’s you.’_

And then Maggie had divulged the full story. She revealed how her dad had thrown an already packed bag out into the yard and told her to _fuck off_ _and never come back_ because she’d already _brought enough shame to the family with her disgusting lifestyle_. She shared how she had to spend years sleeping on a couch because it was all her struggling aunt could offer. And she had told Alex how she had to spend the last three years of high school alone and constantly watching her back because her dad wasn’t the only asshole in town.

That night, Alex swore that he’d regret it if he ever dared to show his face. And she was a woman of her word.

‘Do you know where you are?’ She asked him.

Anthony shook his head. ‘I would’ve said a hospital but this is no hospital.’

‘It’s the DEO.’ Not that he would remember it once J’onn wiped his mind of any memory of it, her or his daughter’s address. She could tell him her social security number and it wouldn’t matter in the slightest. ‘My name is Alex Danvers. I’m a DEO agent.’

‘And what does that mean?’

‘It means that I’m a very dangerous person, and you should be scared.’ She took great joy in missing his vein with the IV needle, and smiled as he winced. ‘Whoops.’

‘Are you even a doctor?’

‘I’m not a brain surgeon but I’d be first in line if you needed a craniotomy,’ she smirked before her expression became serious and answered his question. ‘I am to an extent, yes and, unfortunately for you, I’m legally obligated to treat you.’ She tried again with the needle, this time finding the vein and stabbing it in forcefully, much to his discomfort. ‘So, that’s what I’m doing. I’m saving your life, and then I’m going to make the rest of it a living hell.’

There was a flicker of fear in his eyes that she relished. ‘I just went to talk to her,’ he tried to plead, but she was having none of it.

‘You followed her – that’s harassment. Then you blew her cover and put her life in danger,’ Alex said, shaking her head. She’d never be able to comprehend that level of stupidity. ‘You’re an asshole, Tony. Just like you’ve always been.’

‘I wanted to apologise.’

Alex laughed, although his words were far from funny. They were pathetic. ‘Do you really think that _sorry_ is going to cut it? You left a fourteen-year-old girl to fend for herself because she liked girls. She will never accept your apology. I don’t understand why you even wanted to show your face after all these years.’

Anthony looked away, again.

Alex wanted an answer, so she twisted the stopcock on the IV. ‘See that bag there? What’s in it might just save your sorry ass. Tell me why exactly you showed up, or you will die.’

‘I thought you’re legally obligated to treat me?’ The way he sneered made her want to rip the IV out of his arm and leave him to rot.

‘I am, but my boss would understand. He treats Maggie like she’s his daughter. Not that you would know what that’s like.’

Anthony sighed. ‘We hear about her, okay?’

‘In the news?’

He nodded.

‘And now you want to be associated with her? Because she’s a good person, doing good things?’ He didn’t answer, but the answer was obvious and made Alex’s knuckles whiten as she balled her fists. ‘She’s _always_ been a good person. I’m sorry it’s taken you so long to see that through your hate-tinted glasses.’ Begrudgingly, she twisted the stopcock to its original position. ‘You’re scum.’

He remained silent.

Alex smiled. ‘The DEO is a government agency. That means that I have access to a lot of information. I know where you live, the licence plate number of your car, hell I even know the name of your employer and I had a very lovely chat with him after you decided to show your face this morning. Nice guy, good company values. We both agreed that disowning your teenage daughter just because she’s gay contradicts those values.’ Her smile grew wider. ‘Expect your termination when you return to Nebraska.’ _The best part was that he wouldn’t, because he wouldn’t remember this conversation_.

‘You did that?’ Was all Anthony could say.

‘I also found out that you owe almost $100 in parking fines, and a sheriff will be knocking on your door soon if you don’t pay up.’

Anthony nodded. ‘Is that so?’

‘No,’ Alex shook her head. ‘That isn’t _so_. That is just the start.’ If he so much as jaywalked, she’d be on his ass. ‘Your life is going to become a lot more difficult, Tony. You’re gonna wish that you’d died.’

‘ _Alex_.’

She turned to see J’onn standing in the doorway. ‘Hey.’

‘You done here?’

She wasn’t stupid, she knew why J’onn was here – and she knew that if she had tried to kill Anthony that J’onn would have reluctantly pulled her away. She smiled and nodded. ‘Yes sir.’

‘Good. Go see your fiancée, _he_ doesn’t deserve your time.’

Alex didn’t need telling twice.

/ / /

The solution worked.

It was a slow process, but Maggie could feel strength creeping back into her body as she lay in the DEO bed, Alex squeezed up beside her.

‘Kara wants a penguin cake topper,’ Alex sighed as she played with Maggie’s hair.

‘And you don’t?’

Alex narrowed her eyes. ‘Do you?’

‘I mean, it’s kinda been the last thing on my mind but it sounds cute?’ Maggie laughed at Alex’s exasperated expression. ‘What? Penguins are cute.’

Alex fished her phone out of her pocket, and flicked through her messages from Kara and found the picture of the cake topper in question. ‘They’re wearing wedding dresses. It looks stupid and ridiculous, not to mention that we’re not penguins.’

Maggie grabbed the phone.

‘What are you--.’ Alex’s eyes went wide as she read what Maggie typed but by then, it was too late – the _send_ button had already been hit. ‘And now we’re having a penguin cake topper,’ she muttered.

‘It’s cute.’

‘I still say ridiculous.’

Maggie shut her up with a kiss. ‘I love you.’

‘I know.’

‘Yeah, yeah, little miss cocky,’ Maggie grinned back. ‘But I mean it, I do. I know you talked to… _him_ ,’ she had went to say her _dad_ but she hated calling him that – he didn’t deserve to be called that. ‘And the way you protected me when he showed up at our apartment? I can never thank you enough.’

Alex smiled. ‘You never have to.’

‘I’m still gonna.’

Alex refused to allow her, attacking her lips with hers. ‘Try, I dare you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo wedding soon, yes??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys wanted a wedding??

Tomorrow was their wedding day.

They kept to tradition and were spending the night before apart. Alex went to her sister’s and Maggie stayed in their apartment. Her best man, whom she’d invited over to keep her company, showed up fifteen minutes early, as she sat on the couch crying as she flicked through photos on her phone.

‘Door’s open,’ she called out and tried, in vain, to wipe her cheeks dry but it was too late. Winn saw and came running across.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

Maggie laughed. ‘They’re happy tears, don’t worry,’ she said, offering him her phone. ‘I’m just reminiscing.’

Winn took the phone from her hand and smiled at the picture on the screen. It was a selfie of the soon-to-be wives on one of their first dates together, at an indoor rock climbing place as per Alex’s suggestion. They were wearing matching blue helmets and matching wide smiles. ‘Good because I thought I was going to have to kick somebody’s ass.’ His words prompted more laughter. He pouted. ‘Hey, that’s not funny. For you, I’d kick anyone’s ass. Or try, at least.’

And that was one of the many reasons why she loved her new family. ‘Come here, you,’ she said, pulling him into a hug, resting her forehead on his shoulder. ‘I am grateful for you. Know that.’

‘Likewise, Sawyer.’

 _Sawyer – not for much longer_. She pulled away, wiping her eyes once more. ‘Did you bring your _Playstation_ like I asked?’

‘It’s in the trunk of my car.’

‘Go get it then. I wanna beat your sorry ass at shit again.’

He jumped to his feet and headed back towards the door. ‘Okay, okay, I’ll get it.’

‘Winn?’

He turned. ‘Yeah?’

‘I mean it, by the way. I’m grateful for you.’ And for everyone else that Alex had brought into her life. Her new family. _A_ family. It felt good to have a bunch of people who not only accepted her, but loved her for who she was – a gay wiseass with an inexplicable love for tiramisu that no one had ever questioned (in fact, Kara had even encouraged it). ‘I also mean it when I say that I’m going annihilate your sorry ass too.’

/ / /

Over at Kara’s, there were no fun and games – only stress.

‘I can’t do this.’

Kara came rushing over from the kitchen to reassure. ‘Yes. Yes, you _can_.’

Sighing, Alex tore off the piece of paper from the notepad that she had been writing on, crumpled it and dropped it on the floor. It joined the other crumpled balls. ‘It’s too hard.’ Ever since they got engaged, she’d been trying to mentally write her vows. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, she just couldn’t articulate it.

Gently, Kara took the pen from her sister’s hand and reached for the notepad. ‘What do you like about Maggie?’

‘Everything.’ That was also another stumbling block – she could talk endlessly about Maggie (she had with her mom, even before they had started dating, hence her mother’s complete lack of surprise when she finally came out) but, ultimately, they only had the church for a few hours. Even a few hours wouldn’t be long enough.

Kara rolled her eyes. ‘Okay, what’s your five favourite things about her?’

‘Kara, I really love everything about her.’ It sounded pathetic but it was true. She sighed, hating the fact that she had been cursed with the most perfect woman in the world.

Kara bit her lip as she looked for another angle to approach this from. ‘Do you remember when I first asked about her?’

A nod.

‘Do you remember what you said?’

Alex nodded again. _Smart…tough…beautiful...so beautiful. Even more so now, now that Alex truly knew who Maggie was_.

‘Then there’s your starting point. Actually, you know what?’ Kara tossed the notebook behind her, completely forgetting her strength and grimacing as it hit the front door. ‘You don’t need to write anything down. You spoke from the heart that day. Speak from your heart again tomorrow, okay?’

Alex's head fell into her hands.

Kara rubbed gentle circles on her back. ‘You’ve got this, I know you do.’

‘I just want to do her justice.’

‘You will.’

‘I’m terrified that I won’t.’

‘Hey,’ Kara pried Alex’s hands away so that she could meet her eyes. ‘You will. You love her and you’d do anything for her. That’s all you need to say.’

It was all she needed to say but she’d still ramble nervously. Maggie was the one who knew how to put words together and that was why Alex was saying her vows first, because she knew that there was no way that she could follow whatever Maggie would say. ‘Can’t I just get J’onn to read my mind and say everything for me?’

‘Would everything on your mind be broadcastable?’

Given that Maggie would be standing before her, looking gorgeous as always but even more so in Alex’s eyes given what the day meant, the answer was, ‘Maybe not.’

Kara frowned. ‘ _Maybe_?’

‘Definitely not,’ Alex corrected before grinning and shaking her head. She found herself doing that often now, in a perpetual state of disbelief that this was really happening, that she had found love and was marrying her best friend. ‘ _Speak from the heart_ …I’ll try.’

/ / /

She was too excited and nervous and, well, overwhelmed to sleep much that night.

The bed without Alex, also felt too empty. She had clung to Alex’s pillow, finding comfort in the faint scent of her fiancée but it wasn’t the same. It just wasn’t Alex.

Winn had stayed over, sleeping on the couch. She’d offered him the bed but he’d declined even despite her assurances that it wasn’t weird – they were both adults, both close friends and, besides, it wasn’t like anything would happen between them for obvious reasons. Winn had passed, saying it was okay and that he found the couch just as comfortable which, admittedly, was a fair argument as it was a very comfortable couch.

‘The car arrives at twelve and Cindy and Kelly will be arriving in an hour,’ Winn read from his phone as he paced.

 _Cindy Matthews and Kelly Stevens_ – Kara had somehow managed to score members of Cat Grant’s personal hair and make-up team to get both Alex and Maggie ready for the wedding. An invite had also been extended to Miss Grant but she had declined, stating that her appearance might prompt paparazzi to stake out the church. For those reasons, Maggie had never been more grateful for a rejection before in her life. ‘Is this really happening?’ She asked as she sipped from her cup of coffee.

Winn grinned. ‘Yep.’

‘It still doesn’t feel real. I mean, I never thought I’d even get engaged, let alone married.’

‘And here you are, hours away from becoming Mrs Danvers,’ he remarked as he headed over to his suitcase and brought a small box out. ‘Which is the perfect time to give you this.’

‘What is it?’

‘A gift from Alex.’

Inside, there was a necklace. Not just any necklace but the silver one with the rectangular pendant. It was _that_ necklace.

There was a small piece of folded paper included too. Maggie carefully opened it and, after reading it, was glad that she hadn’t had her make-up done yet.

_I wore this on the day my life gained meaning._

_Now, like me, it is yours._

_I love you._

_A._

_Really, really glad that she was still pre-make-up._

‘I feel like I recognise that necklace?’ Winn mused as he rested a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. ‘Do I? Or am I just imagining it?’

‘You’re not. It’s Alex’s,’ Maggie replied. ‘She was wearing it when we first met.’ On the tarmac. At that airport that was within her jurisdiction. At _their_ crime scene. On the day that Maggie’s life too had changed, and in the most incredible way. ‘God,’ she laughed as she rubbed her eyes. ‘This is gonna happen all day, isn’t it?’

‘Probably. But, don’t worry. Your best man here will make sure that you drink enough water so you don’t dehydrate yourself.’

‘Just get me to the church on time and don’t lose the ring. That’s all you need to do.’

Winn gave a salute. ‘Got it, boss.’

/ / /

Just as Maggie had said all those months back, it _was_ real. And now she was going to live a real, full and happy life – with Maggie.

The woman who she saw in the mirror was unrecognisable from who she saw there a little over a year ago. This woman was happy, understood who she was and was wearing a beautiful white dress. That other woman? Now Alex realized just how unhappy, disillusioned and lost she had been before meeting the love of her life.

‘Kara, I swear to God,’ she said firmly as she saw her sister over her reflection’s shoulder. ‘Stop crying.’

‘I can’t help it, you look so beautiful.’

She felt beautiful. Maggie made her feel beautiful every day by the way she worshipped every inch of skin, every scar, _everything_. ‘Please, sis,’ she said as she turned around. ‘Please, or you _will_ set me off.’

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ Kara mumbled, awkwardly trying to wipe her teary eyes without ruining her eye make-up. ‘I just--.’ She was cut off by Alex’s phone buzzing about a metre away. She headed to grab it, to pass to her sister. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the name on the display. ‘ _Maggie_?’ Kara frowned. ‘Um, what happened to tradition?’

‘Relax,’ Alex snatched the phone from Kara. ‘We’re not talking. Just sending pictures.’ She opened up the message, finding a picture of Winn in a smart suit, his look completed by a rainbow tie. _Dork_. ‘See? Go through the messages if you want. No words or pictures of ourselves. Just of the day – we’re like documenting it, I guess.’

‘That’s sweet,’ Kara smiled as she scrolled through the dozen or so pictures that had been exchanged in the past hour and a half. Then she grimaced as she scrolled too far, to the night before. ‘And that’s explicit and things that I certainly did not want to read.’

Alex took her phone back, grinning. ‘Be glad those weren’t pictures.’

‘Oh _Rao_ , please stop, I don’t want to know any--.’ This time, Kara was cut off by her own phone ringing. Her expression went serious.

‘Who is it?’

‘Uh…nothing,’ Kara replied but she went to answer it and Alex knew, just knew, who it was.

 _Work_.

Of course it was. Her wedding wouldn’t have been complete without it.

‘Kara?’ Alex asked as her sister ended the call and went silent for a few seconds, her face even more grave. ‘What’s happening?’

‘Uh,’ Kara swallowed hard. ‘Remember that guy Maggie was tracking? The drugs guy?’

 _Falcon - the son of a bitch that had nearly killed her_. ‘Yeah?’

‘He was spotted in National City a few hours ago.’

/ / /

In an hour, she’d be married to the girl of her dreams.

It felt so surreal.

She was so lost in picturing Alex dressed in a white dress like her own, that the knock at the door startled her.

‘That’ll probably be the driver,’ Winn called as he went to answer it. ‘A little early, but better than being late I guess.’ He opened the door and was met by a Glock and a man who was most certainly not the driver.

‘I’m looking for Detective Maggie Sawyer.’ It was _Falcon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...


	8. Chapter 8

Of course this would happen on her wedding day. God forbid the universe would ever allow her to be happy.

The half-shut bathroom door was the only thing between her and the man who had tried to kill her a few weeks ago. Winn also tried to be between the two of them. ‘I-I think you have the wrong address, buddy.’

‘I don’t think I do.’

A thud followed by a soft groan which Maggie knew was Winn being knocked onto his ass.

‘Move and I’ll kill you,’ Falcon warned before he called out. ‘Actually, I’ll kill you if Detective Sawyer doesn’t show her face within the next ten seconds. Ten…’

Desperately, she looked around the bathroom for some sort of weapon. If she’d been in the bedroom, it would have been fine as her off-duty always sat in the cabinet beside the bed. Hell, she would’ve been fine if she’d been in the kitchen area of the apartment as not only was there a block of knives, there was also a pistol hidden beneath the sink – a recent security measure following what happened with Rick Malverne. But no. She was in the bathroom, unarmed and in a wedding dress that felt like it was crushing her ribs.

‘Nine…eight…’

_There had to be something._

A razor wouldn’t do anything, not unless she could snap the blade out or find any loose blades, but she didn’t have time for that.

‘Seven…six…’

There wasn’t even a glass in the damn room, because Alex was prone to letting them slip out of wet hands when she was brushing her teeth.

‘Five…’

 _Teeth. That was it_.

She grabbed the nearest toothbrush.

‘Alright, alright,’ she called back, emerging from the bathroom, hands raised.

Winn was lying on the ground, Falcon’s boot pressing down on his chest.

Falcon frowned as he took in the dress. ‘You moved on quick.’

‘And you have exceptionally shitty timing,’ Maggie muttered. ‘Listen, you want me? You’ve got me. Point that damn thing at me and not him.’

Falcon nodded, turning his gun on her and lining it up with her heart. ‘As you wish.’

/ / /

In ten minutes, she would take J’onn’s arm and walk down the aisle, ready to begin the next chapter of her life.

Or she was supposed to.

The girl that she was supposed to be meeting at the altar hadn’t arrived yet. There had been absolutely no sign of the Rolls-Royce that should’ve came almost fifteen minutes ago.

Her sister, who had been running back and forth to check if Maggie had arrived yet, was trying her best to reassure Alex, but the cracks were beginning to show through forced smiles and lame excuses. ‘It’s probably just traffic.’

‘Traffic wasn’t bad for us,’ Alex sighed as she continued to pick at her cuticles.

Kara gently took one of her hands to prevent blood from being drawn. ‘It’s a different route.’

‘Yeah, I know but what…what if…’ She tailed off, her chest starting to feel tight. It had felt tight when she’d woke up this morning, panicking yet again about her vows. It had subsided somewhat as the hours passed, as she came up with some rough lines of what she wanted to say. Now she was panicking for an altogether different reason. ‘What if it’s not a coincidence? What if he’s back for her?’

Kara let out a small sigh. ‘He left her for dead, Alex. He probably thinks that she is dead. And, besides. He’ll have business in the city. It was only a matter of time before he returned.’

‘Yeah,’ Alex nodded before she shook her head. ‘Yeah, you’re probably right. I just don’t like the thought of him being out there, that’s all.’

‘We’ll get him eventually, I promise,’ Kara said, wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulders before pulling away as her phone began to buzz. Her face lit up at the caller ID, which she turned to show to Alex. ‘Look who it is.’

 _Maggie_.

‘See, I told you. She’s probably calling to say that they’re running late,’ Kara said as she stood to answer. ‘Hey Mag--. Whoa, whoa, slow down.’

Now Alex was on her feet and trying her hardest to listen in.

‘No, no, it’s okay. I’ll be there in a few moments,’ Kara stated as she hung up. Her expression was difficult to read. ‘I have to go.’

Alex caught her arm. ‘What’s happening?’

‘No time to explain. I’ll call you in a few minutes. I promise.’

/ / /

If anyone happened to look up at the sky, they would have seen an overdressed _Supergirl_ soaring past.

There had been no time to switch her maid of honour dress for her cape. She flew straight from the church to Alex and Maggie’s apartment, the first thing she saw as she arrived through the open balcony door being Maggie’s once white wedding dress, stained with blood.

‘It’s not mine,’ Maggie was quick to say, nodding over to a handcuffed Falcon, who had a broken plastic toothbrush lodged in his leg. His gun was in Maggie’s grasp. ‘I need you to take him to the DEO. Lock the bastard up and come back for us.’

 _Us_. Only now did Kara spot Winn on the couch, holding a bag of frozen peas to his temple. ‘Are you two okay?’

‘Both fine, thankfully. Although, I’d really prefer it if I didn’t miss my wedding,’ Maggie said with a small laugh.

‘Do you have anything else to wear?’

Maggie nodded. ‘Yeah, I do. I’ll be ready in five minutes.’

/ / /

After what seemed like an eternity, a beaming J’onn joined her. ‘You look beautiful, Alex.’

Alex blushed at his words as they hugged. ‘Is Maggie on her way?’

He nodded. ‘I just walked her down the aisle. Kara flew her over.’

‘ _Flew_?’

‘It’s a long story. One that’ll make a good story to tell in years to come,’ he winked.

‘I’m not even sure I want to know--.’

‘Hey!’ A slightly queasy, and windswept, looking Winn burst into the room, unsteady on his feet. ‘We’re all good to go, whenever you’re ready.’

 _It was really happening. She was really marrying Maggie_.

J’onn offered his arm. ‘Shall we?’

/ / /

She had other dresses tucked away in her wardrobe. Her best man had also offered her the suit he had been wearing. She passed on both options, instead settling on something else – her dress uniform, minus the hat.

Alex loved it after all.

And Maggie knew, _knew_ that she would love whatever her bride was wearing. It took every ounce of strength not to turn as the organ first started playing, as their small gathering of close friends and immediate family began excitedly murmuring as Alex made her way down the aisle.

After ten seconds, Maggie caved and turned to lay eyes on the woman that she was about to marry. The woman who looked absolutely gorgeous in her lacy white dress, her short hair in gorgeous curls.

_Her. Maggie was marrying her._

She could barely breathe, let alone speak as Alex joined her at the altar. ‘You’re breathtaking,’ she managed to whisper, wanting to kiss her right there and then.

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ Alex replied with a coy smile.

The ceremony began. It was a pretty concise affair with words of welcome, a reading (Kara had been _desperate_ to do a reading and they’d both been more than happy to oblige) and it was soon onto the vows. Alex was up first, tears already shimmering in her eyes as she reached for Maggie’s hand. ‘Maggie.’ She paused to take a deep breath before being stalled by nerves.

‘Good job, babe,’ Maggie remarked because she knew that it would help ease Alex’s nerves and make her laugh.

Sure enough, it did and she continued. ‘I’m not good with words yet, here I am, tasked with finding some that’ll do you justice. I like challenges but I know that I’m beat because I know there’s _nothing_ that I could say that’ll ever do you justice.’

Maggie felt her eyes sting.

‘But…but I’m gonna try. You…you’re smart, you’re tough, you’re beautiful, _so_ incredibly beautiful in _so_ many ways…and, for the rest of my life, I know that I’m going to be the luckiest girl in the world. I promise to love you, to protect you, to spend every day of my life showing you just how much you mean to me.’ Shaky hands pushed a sliver band onto an outstretched finger. ‘I’m so excited to be your wife.’

The officiant nodded to Maggie.

She too took a steadying breath. ‘Alex.’

 _Alex Danvers_ – once a fed, then her fiancée and now about to become her _forever_. Life sure worked in weird and wonderful ways.

‘I-I…I love you.’ Those vows that she had spent hours, days, weeks writing and then rewriting? Gone. For god’s sake, in those written vows she had opened with a joke because, for some reason, she thought she daren’t let herself be completely vulnerable with all these people. It took standing there, in front of them all, to realize that it was okay. These people were her family – from a literal aunt, to almost in-laws and dear friends. She loved them all.

So, she let herself be completely open and didn’t hold back her words, or her tears that were tracking slow paths down each cheek.

‘And I know that you’re more than capable of looking after yourself, but that will never stop me from doing everything in my power to protect you. You…you taught me that love is more than a concept, that love is real and I promise that I will _never_ take your love for granted. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I plan on showing you just how grateful I am for you. Becoming your wife will be the biggest honour of my life – and I look forward to every day as _Mrs Danvers_.’

She slipped the matching silver band onto Alex’s finger, and smiled as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

‘Do you, Alexandra Danvers take Margaret Ellen Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?’ The officiant asked.

Alex didn’t even hesitate, not even letting a fraction of a millisecond pass before she answered. ‘I do.’

‘And do you, Margaret Ellen Sawyer, take Alexandra Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?’

Maggie, on the other hand, took a second to savour the moment, to smile, to say one final _I love you_ with her eyes as Maggie Sawyer, before a lifetime of those words began as a Danvers. ‘I do.’

‘Then it is my pleasure to pronounce you as wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.’

Alex went for it, with the same ferocity that she had that night at the bar. Only this time, her arm was around Maggie’s waist, dipping her ever so slightly as they kissed before they had to part for air. Alex beamed and whispered, ‘We did it.’

/ / /

They managed to escape to a backroom during the reception, where they could have a little alone time.

Alex sat on a chair with a tight hold on her wife, who sat on her lap and placed gentle kisses along her neck, her left hand cupping Alex’s cheek as she did so – the new accessory on her finger felt cool against Alex’s skin. _Married life was already amazing_.

‘I love you,’ Maggie said over and over, between the kisses. ‘I love you so much.’

Alex sighed contently as she wondered just what she had done to deserve this. She fought bad guys, sure, but she’d also made her fair sure of morally dubious decisions over the years. She wasn’t sure that she had done, or would ever do enough good things in her lifetime, to earn someone like Maggie. She turned her head, to bring a temporary halt to the kisses. ‘Hey.’

‘Hey yourself, Mrs Danvers.’

 _Damn that sounded so good_. ‘You never told me what happened.’

‘Why I nearly missed our wedding?’

‘Huh-uh. And why one side of Winn’s face has been slowly swelling the whole night.’ The poor guy had been in obvious discomfort the whole day, yet had insisted that he was _fine_ and still managed to smile from ear to ear during the photos.

‘Oh _that_ ,’ Maggie let out a small laugh. ‘Yeah, we had a visitor--.’

‘Falcon?’

‘Yep.’

 _Of course it had been him_. ‘What happened?’

‘He showed up, pointed a gun in my face and I shanked him with a toothbrush because nobody, and I mean nobody, was fucking with me on my wedding day.’ Maggie said it so nonchalantly, like it happened every single day. ‘Like I told you,’ she caressed Alex’s cheek with her thumb. ‘I was never going to miss today. Not for the world.’

Alex smiled. Her wife – _damn, the word also sounded amazing_ – was remarkable. ‘Is he dead?’

‘No. Alive, locked up in the DEO where he’ll be wishing that he was dead.’ _God forbid if he was still in holding when they got back from honeymoon_. ‘This uniform was a last minute change. The son of a bitch’s blood got all over my wedding dress.’

‘Dress?’ Alex arched a brow.

‘Yeah, I’ll show you,’ Maggie said, reaching into a pocket to pull out her phone. ‘Here.’

Alex took the phone and swiped through the camera roll, through the pictures that Winn had taken this morning. Her wife truly did look beautiful in anything and everything. ‘Gorgeous.’

‘Says you.’ And with that, Maggie’s lips were back gently grazing Alex’s neck.

They were soon interrupted by a flustered Maid of Honour. ‘Um I don’t mean to disturb but we’re all kinda waiting on you two to get your butts on the dancefloor. You know, _first dance_ and all that.’

‘First _first dance_ ,’ Maggie mused, breaking out into that deep dimpled smile that never failed to warm Alex’s heart. She untangled herself from Alex, got to her feet and held out a hand. ‘What do you say, Mrs Danvers. May I have this dance?’

‘Preferably on the dancefloor and not in this glorified closet,’ Kara mumbled before the irony of her remark hit her and she giggled, already slightly tipsy. ‘Poor word choice, sorry.’

Alex grinned as she eagerly accepted the outstretched hand. ‘You may, Mrs Danvers.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all there is for this fic!! Thank you for all your support, it has been a blast writing it!! There may not be a direct follow-up to this one (at least not anytime soon) but I'll continue to update my other fics and post some one-shots on here too. Thank you all so much, I appreciate each and every one of you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!! <3


End file.
